The present disclosure relates to a phantom for evaluating magnetic resonance spectroscopy (MRS) performance, and more specifically, to a phantom for evaluating an MRS performance capable of quantitatively evaluating a resolution of a spectrum obtained when a chemical shift imaging MRS measurement process is performed.